


It's Okay

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Coffee Cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryouma never thought of himself as an "ikemen" as the girls liked to call him but he knew that yeah, him and the Professor could look good together. He fantasized about that a lot, that when he held the Professor's hand, they looked good. That when the Professor held him from behind, it looked like a music video where the couple is basking in the fresh morning with white walls and soft colored morning outfits and smiling and laughing. That's if there was a music video with same sex couples looking like the straight ones do, and if there was one, himself and the Professor would look romantic like he pictured.

He conjured up so many romantic scenarios about himself and the older man that the reality he was experiencing right now was such a disappointment and he wanted to cry. Back tracking to Thursday, after work Ryouma called the professor before nine in the evening and they introduced themselves properly and shared a nice conversation. The professor was named Kureshima Takatora and he asked Ryouma out on a date. The student had barely been able to hide his astonishment over the phone and immediately said "yes!"

They planned for a Saturday dinner and a movie date which left Ryouma Friday to think about his outfit and hair and cologne. And while planning and getting himself ready he was too into his head to notice that he washed his whites with a blue shirt, leaving a tint to the one he wanted to wear. When he recognized this catastrophe he forgot the iron on the pants he was flattening and burned a hole through the back pockets. Not to mention that he ran out of hair manipulator that gave his dark locks that extra poof when he left it down and he ran out of his special cologne he wore to exams.

He was so caught up in the romantic trysts he thought up that real life smacked him in the face and his first date with his maybe boyfriend was already in ruins. And, it was reaching 6:30, Takatora was picking him up at 7:15, giving him only 45 minutes to pick out something else to wear.

He felt tears gather in his eyes when he forgot to buy cat food and going to the store would take ten minutes out of his getting ready time. Ryouma was so close to canceling the date.

'But he asked me out when I was too cowardly to, and he likes my cake and my paper,' Ryouma thought. 'Someone else will catch his eye, a girl maybe, Minato Youko who was also in the politics field, who was popular with the boys and Sid talked about her all the time. She'll capture Takatora and he won't be mine.'

After pondering that thought though Ryouma is filled with the initial determination he had when Takatora first asked him out. He pulled on a grey hoodie that had the university titled on the chest area and grabbed his wallet. "Wait right here Demushu! Daddy will be right back!"

-

Ryouma had timed himself and hoping to minimize the 10 minutes into 8 minutes but there was a group of teenagers holding up the line in the store and after them an old lady had to count her change and after her was a mother with a baby and a little boy, trying to handle the both of them simultaneously while making her purchase. Ryouma had clocked an extra 7 minutes and 36 seconds by the time he walked out of the convenient store and nearly ran back to his building.

He would have made it on time but there was a small accident when someone on a bike almost crashed into him and hit a nearby wall instead. Without running off he stayed to apologize and made sure the stranger was okay. That left him only some time to quickly feed his precious Demushu and throw together a haphazard outfit for the evening. He wanted to cry but not when the future of his fantasies depended on it.

The student smiled while climbing the stairs, hoping that the professor wouldn't mind if they were going to be a minute late since having to open the front door would be a bit of a hassle, keys were such a meticulous thing. Keys, he could have sworn-

That's when Ryouma's face drained of color and he stood there in shock. He forgot his keys.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a really friendly neighborhood cat that was polite and greeted everyone that stopped by the small apartment building. It was also Demushu's friend, sometimes Ryouma let it in to eat. And right now it was curling around the student, mewing softly, greeting him but Ryouma didn't care. All the feline's in the world couldn't make him care, nor stop his tears.

The professor would be here and Ryouma wouldn't be dressed and ready in time for their date. The professor would take one look at him and turn around and never return. The cat was still rubbing against his back begging to be acknowledged, Ryouma sniffled again and rubbed the feline's face, hoping to receive some condolence. He gave a sad smile but started crying again.

He was huddled at the bottom of the stairs, knees tucked against his chest as he cried into them. He didn't hear a throat clear over his pathetic sobs and he didn't notice the cat halting its comfort. He just wanted this for so long and it was his fault for forgetting his keys. This was the one night and it was ruined.

The throat cleared again, the student didn't look up but just moved over in case it was one of the tenants and he was in the way on the stairs. He started to sniffle when the sobs ceased. "Umm, hello?"

This time Ryouma looked up with a tear stained face and a runny nose, his expression changed when he saw the professor stand in front of him, with a sleek outfit and chivalrous glow. Ryouma was blinking a few times before he stood up quickly and began to stutter his explanation.

Takatora stepped forward and it was the first time he touched Ryouma, the student went quiet. "Hey hey, slow down. Tell me what happened," the professor beckoned, his hands on Ryouma's arms and he was so close the student was able to smell him.

And then Ryouma felt his emotions rise up again and he started to whine, "I forgot my keys and I'm locked out and my cat is inside starving to death because I was in a hurry to get ready and the lady took long at the store and I ran here and now I've ruined our date," the student weeped and it was so pathetic. Later he would probably realize how embarrassing this was going to be.

The professor rubbed Ryouma's arms to sooth him, "our date isn't ruined. It's okay, shh, don't cry anymore," Takatora reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief and if Ryouma wasn't crying he would have made a crack at handkerchiefs and old men. Ryouma settled to minor hiccups while the professor dabbed at his cheeks and they were so close right now.

But Ryouma had imagined this moment to be romantic and delicate and it was supposed to be after there date when Takatora walked him up to his door, and they would stand outside the student's door for a few minutes just staring at each other and maybe even leaning in to have their first kiss.

Ryouma was looking at the professor now but he was still in his track pants, hair astray and face red of tears, and he started to cry again. "I ruined our date," the student whined.

"No it's okay, these things happen. Let's ask your landlord ok? Are they home?" Takatora handed the cloth to the student, one hand still on Ryouma's arm but his body was partly turned away to search his building.

Mid way through blowing his nose Ryouma's tears immediately ceased and he laughed, "I'm so stupid, of course he's home." Without warning Ryouma ran towards the other end of the building. When he got to the front door of his landlord he quickly primped his hair and wiped his face and knocked. He almost praised with a loud voice when the old man opened his door.

-

"Umm, my apartment is kind of, unsuitable right now, it's actually embarrassing, but I don't want you to wait outside," Ryouma trailed off slightly out of breath when they went up the stairs after Ryouma had to make a deal with the landlord. A deal not worth mentioning but he was so thankful for the spare key he received.

The professor was holding the bag of Demushu's food as he followed the student, "it's fine, we're not in a hurry. We've all had our days."

The student chuckled nervously and opened his door, the neighborhood cat running inside knowing Demushu was going to have a feast. "Oh excuse him, he's the neighborhood watch, cat. He comes here all the time," Ryouma commented and hid his pained expression.

He looked to the professor to see Takatora smile and kneel down to pet the cats, and he suddenly felt like a shoujo manga, complete with sparkles framing the professor and exaggerating sighs in the background. He realized he was staring too long when the professor was asking him a question. "Huh?"

"What's your cat's name?" The professor inquired, still scratching Demushu's chin.

Ryouma stuttered, "uh, it's Demushu."

"Demushu?" Takatora raised his eyebrow but nodded his head in acceptance.

"Yeah it's this thing- I'm gonna get ready real quick, I won't take long. There's cups in that cupboard if you get thirsty, he he," Ryouma disappeared into his room.

Ryouma quickly scanned through his limited apparel he managed to fit in his closet space, deciding on a dark pair of ripped jeans that fit almost perfectly to his lower form. A black long sleeve he was going to cover with a simple dark colored jacket he scammed off of Sid. He would have worn boots but maybe if there was second date he could show those odd, he settled on some black slip ons that younger people were wearing these days.

He quickly went to his bathroom to style his frazzled hair, still upset that he couldn't wear it down like he intended. Maybe a loose pony tail would do the trick; he'd have to tuck his hair behind his ears but maybe the professor was into that sort of thing. If Ryouma were a girl, he thought bitterly.

He shook his head of his thoughts and tied his hair back. The student was going to have to use his daily body spray as a replacement to his cologne. He went back to his room to change, the impending date still happening despite the hurdles he faced earlier that day. It was still a dream coming true and their date wasn't ruined. Just maybe Takatora would like him enough to ask for a second date.

He took one last look at himself in the small mirror attached to the closet siding, almost impressed but he still thought his initial choices would have been better and his hair looked a lot better down. He scrunched his nose up but left his room anyway.

He found Takatora examining his bulletin board full of pictures that hung above his small fridge, too small for the amount of photos he tacked up. "Ready to go," Ryouma stated and the professor looked at him with a small smile; it would have been discreet but the student saw the Takatora's eyes scan Ryouma before quickly looking away.

"That your family?" Takatora asked while pointing to a younger version of Ryouma with his mother and father and younger sibling. He had such an awful hair cut then. 

The student scrunched his face again when the professor wasn't looking, "yeah, they're all back home while I'm here. It's okay though, I see them quite often than most," Ryouma informed and went to shut off all the lights and checked to see if he left anything on that could burn the entire building down. He left the small window by the kitchen open a little just in case Demushu and his friend needed to escape.

"You're very brave to move away from your family to study, I find that quite noble," the professor said as he waited by the front door. Ryouma didn't say anything to that, he only nodded.

They went to exit but Ryouma paused and smiled, "hey," he stopped the professor.

Takatora turned to look at him, expression so handsomely inviting Ryouma almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Thanks, for waiting. I really appreciate it," he told and he felt his cheeks heat up. The professor grinned at him, "no problem."

Inside Ryouma was screaming and praising every god and powerful, mythological being for this moment when he locked his door, this time double checking to see if he had his keys.


End file.
